Naruto: Four Stars
by XxoiIioxX
Summary: upon returning from an escort mission, naruto rescues four strange children, each with their own look. possible lemons in later chapters, definite fighting and strong language, naruhina pairing, i expect this to be a pretty long story so hope for the best! TITS AND PUSSY, good i got your attention, the remake is pending let me make that clearer {REMAKE PENDING}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, and I may be a little jumbled on my information since people on youtube and facebook and the narutopedia website fed me all sorts of knowledge on naruto, course I am catching myself up on the series and reading manga. Some of the story is mixed ideas from different authors I've come across. Anyway on to my story! Hope you enjoy!  
**

Naruto: Four Stars

I do not own any of the characters.

Naruto Uzumaki, now 18 years of age, reached his bijuu mode, and a bond with the kyuubi, formally named as kurama, successfully defeated Pein and saving his greatest friend from further influesce of Madara, the one whom he considers a brother, Sasuke Uchiha back to konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha had seen the error in his ways and separated himself from Madara. Konoha could not easily forgive Sasuke for his abandonment as a missing-nin and as a widely known criminal. He had other crimes that he had commit while along with the akatsuki, and were deciding to have him be locked up in prison for 50 years. Instead, however, Naruto had interjected saying that he not only held valuable information on Madara Uchiha, and that during some time that Madara had them under his influence so they could not do anything about their actions. So instead, Sasuke had been had been given them a two-year probation, allowing him to move through the village freely, but did not allow them to; leave, go on missions, or to have a proper rank. During this time, Sasuke had to personally apologize to his friends, the Konoha 11, some scars could never fade though, but they reluctantly forgave him and over the 2 years friendships were re-built.

Since the probation didn't limit celebrations all of the Konoha 11 plus some of the elder ninjas (Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, etc.) held a celebration in the Uchiha's honor of return. During this time, Sakura had started showing more affection towards Sasuke, meaning she still loved him, Sasuke noticed this and started to flirt until a thought crossed his mind. Sasuke approached naruto and asked to talk with him.

_Sasuke brought Naruto out onto the night of the streets of Konoha to talk._

"_what's up Sasuke? Something wrong?" the blonde asked nervous by sudden actions taking place_

_The Uchiha looked at his brother, the friend who risked his life to bring him home, and asked_

"_Naruto, do you still love Sakura?"_

_The blonde was taken aback from this question, it was so abrupt, but then put on his trade mark grin and looked up at the sky before returning his gaze to the Uchiha._

"_to be honest? Not really, it wasn't really meant to be, I knew she wouldn't look at me the way she looks at you, plus she hurts!" Naruto and Sasuke nervously chuckled the last part, both aware of the Pinkette's strength and the damage she can do._

_Sasuke regained his composure looked at Naruto with respect, he had grown over the years, course, he still probably thought of ramen as a fuel source. He grinned at his friend and turned toward the door, ready to head back in but stopped, "hey Naruto" he said_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Glad to see you're not a dunce anymore"_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned before flipping him off, and turned back to the stars_

"_hilarious asshole, go ahead of me I'll join you in a sec"_

_As Sasuke was about to open the door he turned around and looked at the blonde before saying "you know, Hinata has… matured over the past years, I can see the way you look at the spot where the most… GROWTH has taken place"_

_Sasuke got through the door before the blonde had turned into a tomato and sputtered at his greatest friend._

….

The sounds of feet hitting dirt and panting were rushed and sounded choked as four kids who looked around the ages of 7 and 8 ran through the forest, as if someone was chasing them. One of the children tripped and fell, the other three stopped and ran to the aid of the fourth, one went to help them to their feet while the other two looked around for the pursuers and heard the tree branches around the group rustle and creak under seven cloaked figures who stared down at the little group.

"leave us alone! Go away! We never did anything to anybody!" one of the children said as they stepped forward

One of the figures sun-shined in front of the one who spoke and back handed him onto the ground next to the other three. the little one got up and went defensive in front of the group, ready to protect them, but awaiting another strike, the figures were too strong for them, and the children knew this.

Just as the attacking figure was about to grab the defending child they heard a yell

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

The figure turned to his left as he saw a blonde-haired man wearing a headband with a leaf that showed a small swirl, rush towards him with multiple bunshin next to him and the other seven. The original and a bunshin started to charge chakra into the originals hand creating a sphere of energy and shoved the ball straight into the figure, who was sent flying towards a tree. All of the copies made a circle around the children facing outwards toward the figures.

The blonde wore a white trench coat with a short collar on the top, underneath he had a black tee-shirt and white cargo pants, he reached into his trench coat armed himself with a kunai and crouched low, waiting for one figure to step forward. Just then three more people appeared.

One of the three had brown hair and a headband that guarded the edges of his face, also with a leaf symbol, he wore a green vest with multiple pockets in front, and a dark blue shirt underneath,

The other was a girl with short pink hair, and a red headband that tide into her hair like a hair band, she wore a red vest, her lower half was a skirt, activity shorts, her elbows had small sleeves, and she wore fighting gloves.

The last one to appear had deep blue/black hair that spiked in the back and hung his bangs in the front, he wore a grey vest with short-sleeves, and tall opened collar, dividing when it reached his chin. His bottom half consisted of a black short robe with leggings that hugged his ankles, he had fingerless gloves stretching down most of his forearm.

Each had their own look, the defending child looked at all three, unknowing whether to be at ease or to stay on the defensive, he looked up at the blonde.

"Who… who are you?"

One of the bunshin turned and looked at the child then at the rest, there were two girls and two boys, strangely, each of the kids had either a wrapping of some-sort or a type of hat, each had their own look to them.

One boy had a thin layer of white hair that had begun to grow and stick out through the bandages and was dark in skin tone. his eyes hidden behind a head protector, it seemed to fit his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose looking like goggles instead with a metal plating, but he faced straight toward naruto.

The other boy had short spikey grey ash colored hair, his eyes were emerald green, his hands were littered cuts and bruises. One girl wore a hood, which covered some of the head wrap, her hair was black with white tips, she wore a bandage covering her right eye, the visible eye was Cerulean purple. The last child, the other girl, had long bright red hair with peach colored eyes. The blonde studied each of the children before he gave a recognizable grin and spoke;

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto turned toward his teammates who had gotten into a defensive position around the kids and the blonde-haired man.

"Captain Yamato."

"Right!" the brown haired one confirmed "Mokuton, mokojou heiki" (wood style, dome wall jutsu)

Wooden wall burst out of the ground around the children creating a barrier, dispelling Naruto's clones, said ninja, then charged the other figures. The raven haired boy right behind him unsheathing his sword. The pink haired girl ran to the open side of the wooden jutsu just as three cloaked figures rushed yamato and joined the fight.

The children watched as the strangers came to their aid, quickly dealing with their pursuers with ease. The one child who tripped was sitting down with other three as they could only watch Yamato and pink haired girl because of the wooden barrier that surrounded them.

…...

The fighting settled down, all of the cloaked men retreated, unable to handle the four ninja strangers that came to the children's aid.

"Should we make sure they fully cleared out before we head back?" the raven-haired boy asked, Yamato nodded then looked at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, go check on the kids, do a full check up on them, see if any of them have injuries, Sasuke you and me will do some scouting to see if they're planning on an ambush, Naruto you stay here and guard sakura and the children." As yamato turned to scout around with Sasuke he stopped and said "try to get to know them, we don't want them to be scared of us, 'we're here to help' sort of thing"

Sakura and Naruto nodded and turned to head towards the kids as Sasuke and Yamato did some reconnaissance. Naruto and sakura knelt down in front of the kids, just as sakura reached out to examine the boy who stood up to one of the cloaked men, he pulled away and backed closer to the group, hesitant of giving his trust to her.

"Hey, it's all right, we won't hurt you, your safe now" Naruto said smiling, causing his whiskers to stretch.

"That's what they all say, but then they try to hurt us or plain kill us" one of the girls said

"What do you mean?"

All of the children looked down, as if remembering narrow escapes or painful memories, this piqued Naruto's interest towards the children and continued to listen.

"They called us monsters, demon brats, they threw rocks at us and chased us with fire and pointy sticks" the other girl said one the verge of crying.

"No one showed us kindness and the people who didn't hurt us ignored us, we were always hungry" one of the boys said.

"We always slept outside, even when it was cold and snowy! One time it was really muddy and rainy." The girl said holding the crying girl

"Everyone we met always turned their backs on us, we can't trust anybody because nobodies nice on the inside"

Naruto looked at the children with sympathy. Remembering his own childhood, and how just stepping onto the streets was a fight for survival, the lives of the children are just like his own at that age.

With a gentle voice that startled sakura by the maturity he spoke "don't worry young ones, you are safe now, you were not the only one to face such treatment in your life, I know what it is like to be hated by those around you, Now you no longer have anything to worry about, **I** will protect you"

All four children looked up at naruto; even though he was sitting, he was still tall to the children. They had their own level of maturity, the world they live in is not a fair place, and no one can be a child with the forced living style. They saw the sadness in his eyes from the inhumane treatment to young children such as these, and the truth of his words, naruto gave the kids his trademark grin causing his whiskers to stretch.

What happened next caused Sakura's eyes to widen as the four children tackled naruto in an embrace, which stunned the blonde for a moment, but then continued to smile. The kids were relieved to see that they were no longer in any danger.

"you promise?" the girl with the eye-patch asked

"I promise" naruto said with a smile "now will you let sakura care for you?"

All the children looked at naruto and then at sakura, then at each other, then they all nodded to each other and formed a line in front of the now sitting sakura, the first to reach out was the seemingly blind one, sakura reached to remove it but her hand was caught by the boy, and gently pushed away. Sakura decided to leave his eyes alone and did a normal check up on the boy; vitals, bones, etc.

"so what are you names?" sakura asked still examining the seemingly blind one

"Izzy, my names Izzy… I think…"

"you think?"

"I don't really remember…"

"…okay… Izzy, why do you wear the eye covers?" sakura gestured toward his eyes "You can't really see anything with them on"

"I can see you, and your hand, you have short hair and you look very pretty ma'am" Izzy said

Sakura was a little startled but smiled at his compliment, but then a thought popped into her head

"What's the color of my hair Izzy?"

Izzy faced in her direction then sighed "I don't know, but your hand is green and the rest of you is blue!" izzy said with a glee

"Blue and green?" sakura asked

"Yup your kind of glowing blue" izzy said

"What about naruto?"

"Red… really red on his stomach, then blue like you."

Sakura put a hand to her chin and thought and then snapped her fingers while a light bulb over her head lit up "you see chakra!" she said

"What was that thing over your head-"

"Never mind about that! Naruto" the blonde acknowledged with a smile "he can't see normal colors but the color of chakra! Amazing" Izzy blushed a little at the statement, feeling a little embarrassed from the praise and stepped over to naruto as one of the girls was next for examination, the one with the eye patch

"What's your name?" sakura asked the girl

"i-its… its Lilith…" she said

"Shy one, I know someone who you'd get along with really well…" sakura said glancing at naruto "a lot of guys thinks she's pretty, course from what I hear, it's hard to tell what they're looking at, her face or her chest… maybe both" she said directing her words toward naruto.

"Hey!" naruto yelled

Sakura laughed and continued to examine Lilith, who seem to be giggling a bit at Naruto's reaction.

"Does your eye hurt?" sakura asked after she settled down, running her hand over Lilith's chest just in case there were any broken bones or internal bruising.

Lilith touched the bandage that covered her eye, adding a bit of pressure to see if any pain had spiked, but nothing, she could not see things like 'chakra' as Izzy could, for all she knew it was a blind eye and only had a good eye.

"No… I don't feel anything, I can't see anything like Izzy can either, I can only see out of my left eye…" lilith said, feeling left out.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you may have some hidden talent that you may not know about" Sakura said noticing the look on Lilith's face, who smiled in reply to sakura's kindness.

"Alright, well, your vitals are well and overall you're in good health Lilith!" sakura said with a smile, with that Lilith smiled wider and went to sit next to Izzy. "next." Sakura said as other boy walked towards her.

"What is your name? and may I see your arms?" sakura asked, offering a comforting smile to the boy as she held out her hands for his arms.

"Genji" he said with a bright smile and held out his hands so sakura could inspect them, he winced slightly as she took them in her hands, sakura, who noticed this, began to heal the boy. Genji began to relax as he felt the effects of medical nin-jutsu settled in.

"Two beginnings…"

"What?" Genji asked

"Your name" sakura said "Genji means; two beginnings"

Genji's mouth went into an 'O' shape as sakura began to finish healing him and let him stand next to Lilith and Izzy, who were talking/giggling to naruto about his whiskers, who smiled due to their happy attitudes.

The last child stepped up, holding a gaze at sakura as if passing her judgment, then with a quick motion held her hands out to her sides, and waited for sakura to examine her with small smile on her face. Sakura smiled back and began the usual check-up.

"so what is your name?" she asked

"Anzu" she said, spinning around in a steady to let sakura examine her more fluently, getting a good idea of what sakura was trying to do after her companions went.

"that name fits your eyes, do you know what it means?" sakura asked and the girl shook her head while continuing to spin at a steady pace.

Sakura smiled and said "Apricots, your name means Apricots" both of the boys began to chuckle at their companions fruity name, who snapped her head to their direction and began to glare at the two, suddenly finding their shoes or the environment around them more interesting. It was lilith's turn to giggle at the boy's reaction and Anzu smirked, naruto began to laugh at the entire situation and so did sakura.

As the laughter settled down, sakura sat with the four children and began talking with them.

"I've been meaning to ask, do your head hurt? Why are you wearing the bandages on your head?"

All of the children suddenly became quiet and looked at the ground, before sakura continued to ask questions however, Sasuke and Yamato landed near a tree thirty feet from where Sakura and Naruto were.

"Alright guys time to move out, we're in the clear, and the bandits won't be coming back anytime soon" yamato looked towards the kids as if deciding what to do with them "as for the kids, we'll be taking them with us, Tsunade will know what to do" everyone nodded in agreement at this.

"Captain Yamato, should we walk with them on the ground or should we carry them?" Naruto asked

"We'll walk, we're not that far from the village" Captain Yamato replied

As naruto began to follow team seven he felt a tug from behind and found Lilith and Anzu holding onto his jacket, izzy and genji already moved on ahead with everyone else, Naruto knelt down to eye level with the two girls, the first to move was lilith who flew at naruto, arms out, and embraced naruto in a hug.

"Thank you Nii-chan" she said through happy tears, naruto returned the hug and smiled.

"of course… lily" naruto said, causing lilith to blush at the new nickname then ran to catch up with team seven and her companions.

"are you okay Anz-" naruto was cut off from the kiss on the cheek that Anzu gave him

"thanks… Naruto-nii" and ran off to catch up with Lilith, hiding a blush from everyone, leaving a stunned and slightly blushing naruto.

Naruto caught up when Sasuke and Yamato introduced themselves, naruto was glad to see that Sasuke was not talking to the children in grunts and looks, the children kept a distance from yamato saying he was creepy, making sakura and naruto laugh and causing Yamato's self-esteem to go down. Sakura asked naruto why he took a bit to catch up with everyone, naruto started to answer but when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him, he thought better and said nothing, leaving a confused sakura.

When the group finally got to the village the children were amazed with the gates of Konoha that towered before them.

"Alright, I'll take the kids to Tsunade and give the report about the assignment, you guys go on ahead" yamato said, as asked the kids to come along

"We want to stay with Naruto" Genji said

"But-"

"NO" the children said in unison.

"It's alright Captain Yamato" naruto said scratching the back of his head "I'll take them and give the report to Baa-Chan"

Yamato was going to say more but after looking at the kids, he just nodded, the kids are sticking to him like glue. He smiled and left, Sakura and Sasuke waved goodbyes, lilith went up to sakura and gave her a small hug before her and Sasuke left.

Naruto gave the group a small tour as they headed for the Hokage tower, receiving smiles and intrigued looks as naruto and the children walked through the village.

"we're here" naruto said he looked down at the kids seeing hesitant faces "don't worry, whatever happens I'm with you" he finished, smiling. All the children nodded and walked beside naruto as he entered the tower.

For once, Tsunade was not asleep on her desk, instead however, she was doing work with the help of a clone that she created, since there was not much left to do she only needed one, when she heard a familiar voice addressing Shizune.

"Hey Nee-Chan, I'm here to give my report about team sevens recent assignment"

"go right on in Naruto, she's free right now" Shizune replied

Tsunade smiled as she saw naruto stroll in with a foxy grin plastered on his face, with the trench coat he looked like his father, his hair had become just a bit longer, but kept his spiked feature. The smile slowly turned into curiosity when she looked behind him, noticing slight bits of movement, Tsunade had the windows open slightly causing his trench coat to billow, making it a little harder to see what is hiding behind him.

"Naruto… what's behind you?"

"hmm? Oh! Yes, c'mon it's alright, she's not scary… sometimes" naruto said

Tsunade was about to throw a book at naruto but the sound of giggling stopped her, four children stepped out from behind naruto, two girls and two boys, all with rushed head wraps causing some hair to protrude through the bandages, each child looked different from one another, all looked around the ages of seven.

"…so I guess the Escort mission had a little more than we thought?"

"actually, I found them on our way back, the assignment went smoothly"

Tsunade thought for a moment with her hands together in front of her face "Shizune! Bring us some tea!" Tsunade said, while naruto grabbed some more chairs for himself and the kids "I have a feeling that this may be a while"

**Well that's the first chapter, I decided to do what most writers do and give a cliffhanger, hopefully this was enough to keep you interested. I'm sorry if some of you were mad about the change of naruto's clothing, I just couldn't keep that jumpsuit around, to me it wouldn't fit for the part I'm going to give him later in this story. I also apologize for the lack of action, don't worry there will be some later, as well as some lemons. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no idea that NFS was noticed that quickly! I am glad that if you're now reading this, then it means that I captured your attention with the first chapter. Sorry if some of my lines for the beginning of the chapters are either boring or cheesy or just not good in general, I hope these don't ruin the opinion of this story!**

**This is the second chapter (obviously…) hope you enjoy!**

Naruto: four stars  
I do not own any of the characters

A man was kneeling down in a large open room that seemed to be on a Cliffside overlooking a gigantic grass field. A figure stood in front of the man, half of his body was hidden behind a shadow created by light that was coming through a carved out 5x15 opening.

"You could not retrieve four… things, which were as weak as children… AND YOU COULD NOT EVEN BRING BACK A SINGLE BRAT!?"

"We were confronted by a three man unit from konohagakure during the capt-"

The figure who spoke was silenced as he was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up into the air, receiving a hiss from his choker.

"There were several of you against three of them!? What I seem to be hearing is that your weak and should be killed for insolence? I have no need for weaklings"

"NO… please… I beg of you …give us another… chance to succeed we will not… fail you!" the man choked, he gasped for breath as he fell to the floor upon his release, rubbing his throat as his offender turned his back to the man.

"Should you fail, your deaths will be met without mercy or hesitation" the figure said "Now get the gone! And do not come back unless you have them!" with that the man bowed his head and left the room in a hurry '_Konoha… you've been a thorn in my side for too long, your end will come in due time' _the figure thought.

…...

The kids had lost interest in the story when Naruto had gotten to their part, and started to wander around the room while Naruto and Tsunade's conversation carried on, Shizune stayed after bringing in the first round of tea and was intrigued by the story so far. Each child had their own area of expedition, lilith scanning over the photos decorating the walls, Genji fascinated with the view of the village from the hokages windows, Izzy observing every ones chakra and Anzu staring at Tsunade up and down.

'_I wonder if mine will ever get that big…' she thought._

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Anzu, un-aware of why she was staring, until she put her hands to her chest and held back a laugh _'one day, child, one day you'll be quite the looker I'm sure' _she turned her head to naruto, who explained the last bit about the introductions.

"Do you know who they might've been baa-chan?"

"Not a clue, they could just be random mercenaries out to hunt the kids for some asshole village" Tsunade looked at each of the kids and thought it best to change the subject, trying not to further frighten the children. "So" she started "tell me about your selves" addressing the children.

"I'm Genji, my name means two beginnings and I think Naruto-nii is the coolest!" this made Naruto laugh

"I'm Lilith… and I… I uhh… um…" Lilith seemed to shy to get the words out "ooooh… Anzu-nee its your turn…" pulling her hood down slightly to cover more of her face.

"I'm Anzu, I like to read and eat, and i love my little sissy" Anzu said with a smile as she put her arm around Lilith's shoulders.

"I'm Izzy, and I want to be like Naruto and protect my friends and those who are need" he stated proudly. Tsunade smiled, each child was different and had their own personality, but happy even after enduring so much in their young lives, just like one ninja they all knew so very well.

"Lady Tsunade, what should we do with these children?" Shizune asked

The Hokage placed her chin in her thumbs as she intertwined her fingers, striking her usual thought pose. These children had endured a lot in their lives, that was VERY clear to everyone in the room, she knew that she had to make sure that no one would hurt them, and keep them where they're safe and secure, but she had to think it over before she made final judgment so for now…

"We'll keep them in Konoha temporarily until we decide what to do, soo…" Tsunade swayed her head to look at naruto, who had his eyes closed, either dozing off or thinking.

Naruto walked through his… what would he call it? It the seal is on his naval, so… should he call it his stomach? If so then it's time to stop eating junk food, then the place will stop looking like a sewer That thought had to wait, he had to figure out why he was there in the first place since meditation or sleep did not bring him there, closing his eyes for a slight second shouldn't have brought him here. Only one conclusion came to his head;

Kurama has requested an audience.

Naruto turned the corner that led towards the Kyuubis gates, wondering why the fox wanted him now. Was it because of the children? Was it a lecture on how to go into battle? Was it a lesson on things in the past?

_**Hey kit**_

Naruto stopped thinking of the possibilities and looked up to voice that had addressed him.

"hey kurama, did you call me here?"

_**Obviously, I have to talk to you about recent developments that involve those children.**_

"Knew it, so what do you think? They seem like nice kids right?"

_**Yes, but that is not why I called you here, those children are not ordinary, above seeing chakra ordinary I mean.**_

"Can you sense any threat from them?"

_**They like you, that feeling is true, so I suppose they aren't a threat, I have a feeling though…**_

"What's that?"

_**The encounter you had with the cloaked bastards… I have a feeling they'll be back.**_

"Then we'll beat them like we did the first time."

_**Do not be so naïve Naruto, you caught them off guard, the most you did was piss them off. Be prepared, tread carefully on the path you are now walking, now hurry and wake up, Tsunade's calling you.**_

Naruto opened his eyes as Tsunade called his name

"Naruto you'll be watching over the children until we have fully decided on the best choice for the children. Okay?"

Naruto looked at the children for any disapproval and saw only smiles in his direction, they seem to be quite happy with this choice, he didn't know what to think, whether to be happy or protective, the conversation he had with Kurama unsettled him.

"Alright then this should be a nice little change, I have the room in my new place."

"You got a new place?" Shizune asked

"Yup, got it during the rebuild of Konoha" Naruto answered "you ready kids? Its time to meet everyone" the kids all replied with 'YES!' and followed naruto as he opened the door for them, waving to Shizune and Tsunade as he left, who smiled and waved back.

"Lady Tsunade do you think Naruto is ready for this?" Shizune asked

Tsunade turned her chair to look out the window, and on to the street when she saw Naruto and the children leaving the tower, she thought of naruto as he grew over the years. How she first met him when he was with Jiraiya, how he fought Orochimaru and Kabuto to protect her, how he fought pain and came back to Konoha as the victor. She smiled at each memory she held of Naruto, he had grown over the years and she knew it, and somewhere in heaven Jiraiya was looking down and smiling at his pupil.

"he's come a long way hasn't he Jiraiya?" Tsunade said looking up to the clouds through the window.

"lady Tsunade?"

"nothing… Shizune, he's definitely ready, all training for protecting those close to him, this is now training for the next thing in his life, more like a test run I suppose." Tsunade said returning to sit at her desk.

"What's that lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked puzzled.

"Parenthood" Tsunade said with a laugh.

Naruto sneezed, which he thought was strange but let the idea slide as he walked down the road to his usual route home with the kids in tow, who were excited about the decision.

"Nii-chan, where are we going first?" Genji asked

"Well first we're going-" Naruto was cut off from the sound of four stomachs growling, he laughed

"We'll get some food in you four, I'm a little hungry too" 'woots' were his response

"Ever had ramen?" he asked the kids, who shook their heads "well it's the best thing in the world."

With that, they went off to Ichirakus Ramen.

…..

Hinata Hyuuga was running through Konoha looking for one specific blonde headed ninja. The group had sent her to find him so they can have another party that they had been planning before Team 7 left for their mission, she asked why she was sent to retrieve him, but she was met with a set of maniacal grins from her friends.

'_Oh Hinata, will you please go get naruto? Prep him for the surprise party that we're going to have in a few days'_

'_O-okay, but why me?'_

_She heard some chuckling and giggling from her friends but Shikamaru hit his forehead with his palm, and muttered 'troublesome' looks like he had to be the one to tell her why SHE was the one to tell Naruto_

'_Hinata you're a smart girl, why would we be sending you to get Naruto Uzumaki?'_

_Hinata sat there for a moment, thinking this over, then the thought hit her like a brick._

'_Wait! B-but...-'_

'_No buts Hinata, everyone knows you like the guy, hell the entire Village knows you like him.' Shikamaru said while shoeing her away 'Remember! It's a surprise party to celebrate him becoming a Jounin! Just make sure he doesn't come find us alright?_

Hinata sighed, '_does everyone really know?' _she thought as she walked through Konoha, another thought she had, was why was she going to naruto now if the party was in a few days? What were they planning? Hinata pushed the thoughts aside as she heard a familiar voice, she turned and saw Ichiraku ramen.

'_Of course'_ she smiled, but then she heard four more voices that seem to be talking to Naruto.

"Nii-chan! This is really good!" one of the voices said with a glee, causing Naruto, Tuechi, and Ayame to laugh.

"Told you so! How about you; Lilith, Anzu?" Naruto asked. Happy slurps were his only reply, making him laugh. Hinata walked in to Ichirakus to see two children on either side of Naruto, two girls and two boys, each with head wrappings.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto turned in his chair and smiled at the Hyuuga heiress, she wore her trademark trade mark look, her eyes as beautiful as ever, naruto almost lost himself in taking her presence in that Hinata noticed and blushed, it was naruto's turn to notice and looked away blushing

"hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was l-looking for you naruto-kun, t-to see if you w-wanted to spend some t-t-time together" Hinata stuttered some words '_I thought I out grew that!' _she thought "but it already seems like your busy-"

"Actually!" naruto was loud enough to startle the girl, as he put down his 12th bowl and stood to face Hinata "You're just the perfect person to see!" Hinata almost fainted, her heart fluttered, naruto was happy to see her, Hinata struggled to keep her ground.

"why is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and gathered the four children around him and turned so they all faced her, Hinata felt a little put on the spot.

"Hinata I would like you to meet Izzy," one of the kids who Hinata guessed was izzy waved at her, she seemed a little confused and thought he was blind, but noticed he was looking straight at her "Anzu," the red haired girl gave a wave but stared at Hinata's chest causing the shy girl to blush. "Genji" the green eyed boy gave a big smile "hello" he said "And last but not least, Lilith!" the one eyed girl gave a shy wave and a polite smile.

"Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuuga, the bravest girl in Konoha ever" Hinata blushed at the compliment "would you like to spend some time with us Hinata?" Naruto offered "if you're not too busy that is…"

Hinata's heart was beating so fast it could have ran out of her chest, Naruto wanted her to spend time with him '_I can't ruin this! Don't faint! Don't faint' _mentally slapping her brain to keep herself conscious "of course Naruto-kun" she almost yelled.

"Then let us all go around our great village konohagakure!" naruto shouted.

Off they went on their little expedition around the village, forgetting the bill in the Ichirakus ramen shop.

The children seemed to be having fun exploring Konoha and took a quick liking to Hinata, people whispered and giggled how naruto and Hinata looked like a couple. Hinata did not pay attention to the giggles, she was smiling at how fatherly naruto acted towards the children, so caring and loving to these children.

"It's getting kind of late" Naruto said "come on kids, we got to get you guys settled into where you'll be staying… which is with me" he said smiling as he led the kids on the route to his house.

He then stopped and turned to face Hinata "you haven't seen my new place have you, Hinata-chan?" she shook her head "do you want to come along? It is a lot bigger than my last apartment"

"u-um… are y-you sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata was blushing, naruto was asking her if she wanted to see his new place, she started to think of all the possibilities that could happen, one became very clear in her mind.

_Naruto had put the children to sleep. Bringing Hinata into his candle lit bedroom, Hinata was confused at the scene and turned to ask Naruto but was met with a pair of surprisingly soft lips and a warm embrace. Hinata was stunned, then melted into the kiss, quickly letting down any and all resistance as she was picked up, wrapping her legs around naruto's waist, she could feel him smile in the kiss._

'_Hinata-chan, your such a perv' naruto said as he walked over to the bed—Hinata still in his arms—and gently put her on her back, her legs going from crossing his back to open, his hand slowly drifting to her waist toward her womanhood._

"_Naruto-kun… please be gentle… it's my firs-aAH!" Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto played with her folds and then thrusting his fingers in, causing her to moan even louder_

"_Naruto! The… the kids! ah AH!"_

Oh yeah, Hinata was a perv when it came to things involving to people in bed.

Unfortunately, her own thoughts were too much for her as she turned ten different shades of red, each one brighter than the last, and she fainted, the last three shades causing steam to rise from her head.

Thankfully naruto caught hinata before she hit the ground, and lifted her into his arms, he laughed a bit, she always used to do this when they were younger.

"Alright everyone let's get going, she's not going to be waking up anytime soon so we'll be taking her with us, ready to see where you'll be staying?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from the four, making him laugh, hopefully this short time with the kids will be eventful like this.

…..

Hinata woke up in a spacious and unknown room, on top of a large and comfortable bed, she thought back to how she could have wound up in that situation, and remember fainting in front of Naruto. She slowly got out of the bed, not really enjoying having to leave such a comfortable spot, noticing that her hoodie was hanging on a chair nein the room near the door, and that she only had on her mesh tee-shirt, letting out a slight blush.

'_I wonder what naruto thought…'_ growing even redder as she went for the door, picking up her hoodie on the way out, beginning to become more impressed with the house as she went along, it seemed to have three floors. The third floor held two Master bedrooms with one master bathroom, the second floor held five guest bedrooms, with three bathrooms, each room see to be equally spacious. The first floor was held all the homey feelings, compiling of an estate kitchen and a living room complete with a fire place, the entire house gave off a warm feeling.

As Hinata was exploring the house, she began to hear a slight snore and started to investigate, upon coming into the living room she saw a nice couch, and a very recognizable blonde sleeping with an anime snooze bubble. She smile, he looked so peaceful. With a small gentle whisper she leaned down she spoke

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto on the other hand was having a nice dream

_He was being cheered on by Konoha as he played a guitar, rocking out nonstop and playing harder as they chanted his name_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_Naruto!" the chanting began to dull down._

"_Naruto-kun?"_

His snooze bubble popped as he woke up to hinata giggling, a mere foot away from each other's faces, sheepishly smiling back at her.

"Finally up huh? Sleep well?" she nodded

"This house is huge Naruto!" making him laugh.

"Thanks" naruto said, he looked outside, then to a nearby clock "shit its late"

Hinata looked at the time too, it was and was a bit saddened "I guess it's time for me to head home then" she said, turning to head for the door but was stopped by a blushing Naruto.

"I live way across town from your place… and it's kind of late… you could stay… if you want I mean" Naruto said as his eyes looked toward the left and his body towards her. He didn't wear his hitai-ate, making his hair loosely fall in front of his face, that mixed with his slight blush, Hinata thought he was hot.

"um… ar-are you sure Naruto-kun…?" she said her face becoming red, Naruto just nodded.

"yeah I have two master bedrooms…" Naruto was surprising himself, he like Hinata, he was beginning to show some of those feelings, he didn't know what to do. Hinata, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do.

She was brave when she went to protect Naruto by fighting pain.

She was brave when she confessed to Naruto.

She was brave when she gave her life to try and help him.

She needed to be brave now.

Because god damn it, she loved him, and she waited to damn long.

Hinata slowly got closer to naruto, put her hands on his face making him look at her, she smiled and whispered almost seductively

"Naruto, I never thought of you to be one to blush"

Before pulling him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, at first Naruto was stunned, but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, both off into their own little world as the kiss deepened each minute before the two broke off for air.

"Eww"

Naruto turned to address the voices that spoke, finding four children, three of them giggling at the two, while Anzu was staring with a tick mark becoming larger. Naruto took Hinata's hand and looked toward the children, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and said

"Uh… another thing about Hinata-chan is that, she's my girlfriend" earning a shy smile mixed with a blush from Hinata who was pulled in for a small kiss.

Earning another 'eww' from their little audience.

**Well! I hope you liked it! And there's a little preview of my lemon skills, which suck XP, uh I intend on probably changing hinata's look just a bit, and by the way, I had to make that relationship happen, I mean, how long has she been waiting for him to notice her feelings, and he still friend zoned her in the series even after the fight with pain. Hopefully you like the change! See you next time on Naruto: Four Stars! Shitty name but that's all I had lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, made it to the third chapter, hopefully you liked the way the previous one ended, in which Hinata decided to take the initiative and kiss our favorite jinchuriki (I don't know if I wrote that correctly). Um, hopefully people notice that there were some spoilers in the first chapter when I explained everything… no? Well I'm going to leave it to you, the readers, to figure out what those are. **

**Now without further ado, chapter three of naruto NFS!**

Hinata woke up to the smell of eggs bacon and… was that potatoes to? As she rolled out of her very comfortable bed, and went out of the second master bedroom, she didn't sleep with naruto, they had only started with their relationship just last night, she wanted to wait at least. As she headed downstairs the smell became irresistible as well as the volume of her stomach's growls, she almost flew down the second steps almost racing the children as they craved the smell just as much as she did.

Naruto on the other hand had woken up early, putting chakra into his feet to make him as silent as possible, smiling as he passed Hinata's room hearing a soft snore of the beautiful girl, he was fine with not sleeping together, he didn't expect Hinata of sleeping with a guy after an hour of being together. He headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for his guests He thought it best to put some of the skills that Jiraiya taught him during their trip. He smiled at the thought of his godfather '_I hope I made you proud Ero-sensei'_ he thought as he cut the potatoes and put them into a pan, complete with a lid and seasoning to help them cook along with added flavor, he waited ten minutes and began to grab separate pans for the eggs and bacon.

The potatoes and bacon were finishing up just as naruto dropped in the fourth pair of eggs when he heard five pairs of feet racing from the stairs and heading straight toward the kitchen, he put on a smile that turned into a blush as he saw Hinata come into the kitchen. She wore her mesh shirt along with a pair of shorts that she borrowed from Naruto, the mesh fishnet tee-shirt complimented her ample chest, almost to a bold level. Hinata noticed this and blushed.

"Naruto-kun, while I appreciate that you're undressing me with your eyes, I think the eggs are done…" Naruto broke out of his stupor and placed the fourth pair of eggs onto another plate, four plates of potatoes, bacon, and eggs. The next two plates only needed eggs, and naruto had already begun to drop the eggs into the pan, he turned to the five in front of him, passing out the plates.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you knew how to cook" Hinata said

"Jiraiya thought it best that I learned how to instead of living on Ramen for the rest of my life, he taught me some other things too… but cooking was one of the main things, this is something simple but very good and fulfilling." He said with a smile.

"What were the other things he taught you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's smile became foxy as he winked at her and said "maybe you'll find out later Hinata-chan" earning a confused look that made him laugh.

"Naruto-nii! This is really good!" genji said

"Glad you think so" he said with a smile that turned into a frown, he looked at the kids, something was still there from yesterday "hey, kids…" all of them looked up to Naruto from their plates

"What's under the bandages?"

The room became silent; the kids put down their forks and became very serious

"Nii-chan… you won't like us anymore if you saw under them…" Lilith said, with a downed look on her face.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata stepped in.

"Because everyone call's us demons for them…" Genji said

"We never wanted them…" Anzu said

"It's not our fault we look different…" Izzy said

There was a long silence, naruto pondered how to approach this, he had told the kids that he had experienced their pain, but he never explained any further than that, he didn't want the kids to think he was untrustworthy, so he went with explaining how he was treated and why.

How the Kyuubi attacked the village do to a gen-jutsu that was placed on the Kyuubi. How the Yondaime Hokage battled the tailed beast and then sealed it into a boy. How the boy lived on the streets hated by everyone and blamed for something he didn't do, calling him a demon. How the boy ran around telling everyone that he was would surpass everyone, and became a misfit, craving attention whether negative or not. How the boy grew to meet new friends, make new enemies, lose those he called family. How his life was full of pain, but always kept his head high and never lost sight of his dreams.

"Nii-chan, I don't see how the boy and you are connected…"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh "I'm that boy, I told you that I have experienced pain like yours remember? There is no need to fear what I think about how you look, as long as you are still you" he finished with a smile.

The children's eyes widened, they have never met someone other than each other who had felt the same pain they felt every day, someone to understand them. The room remained silent for some time, then Lilith began to pull down her hoodie and un-wrap the bandages, the others looked at her bewildered but said nothing, naruto noticed something of about Lilith's head and bandages, the upper right, and left corners seemed to be a little larger.

"Please don't hate me or hurt me nii-chan…" she said as she slowly removed the rest of the wrappings. Naruto's eyes widened but said nothing and walked over to the girl, who looked down as if waiting for an outrage or yell. Underneath all the wrappings was pair of horns, curled around to face the front of her head, as if they were making a crown, they reminded Naruto of Tayuya, only Lilith's horns seemed smoother and had lesser pointy edges.

Lilith did not expect Naruto would gently place a hand on one of her horns and rub, naruto was feeling how smooth but firm, they were sharp but not as intimidating as Tayuya's, they looked kind of cute on Lilith…

Hinata, on the other hand, was mystified by Lilith's appendages, she went up while Naruto was rubbing Lilith and began to inspect them as well, Lilith was blushing at the amount of attention she was getting.

"Lilith…" naruto started

'_here it comes…'_

"these horns make you look cute" Lilith's eyes shot to Naruto, who had a smile on his face, she looked at hinata who also had a smile on her face. Lilith began to tear up as she lunged at Naruto, arms open, and cried into his shoulder, his smile stayed on his face, hinata more at the scene.

After Lilith settled down she sat in her chair, wearing a smile as Izzy stepped up next, removing his bandages, naruto also noticed that—like Lilith—some of his wrappings were more proportional in some areas than in others. Looking at Anzu and Genji to see if their wrappings were like theirs and they were '_damn I need to pay more attention'_ only Izzy's seemed more near his ears.

As Izzy dropped the last of the wrapping, Naruto and Hinata saw that he also had a pair of horns at an angle near his ears, just a little behind the muscle that connects to his jaw that is more toward his forehead. His horns curled towards the back of his head, staying against his head and being straighter then Lilith's, his horns were black at the starts but faded to white near the tips, while Lilith's were more black and gray instead of white, his horns went under the protective eye covers. Naruto and Hinata started to inspect his horns, doing the same as they did with Lilith, Izzy was not expecting them to yell at them, he smiled as they rubbed his horns, he rather guessed that they wouldn't judge him, they didn't seem like cruel people after feeding and accepting them.

"Pretty pointy in the back" was all Naruto said as Hinata nodded, Izzy got up and sat down back into his seat next to genji until Anzu let out a glee.

"I want to go next!" jumping up and down, then finally ran out of her seat and went to where her companions were when they showed their horns. Hinata giggled at Anzu's display of enthusiasm, she looked at naruto who was smiling and joking with the kids.

'_He seems so fatherly, I wonder…' _the thought went to rest as Anzu began to unwrap her bandages, which seemed more proportionate on her forehead, Anzu began to become impatient with the bandages, until finally they fell off. Anzu's horns were smaller compared to Izzy's and Lilith's, they were as smooth as her companions, they curled upward from the corners of her hairline, they parted her hair allowing her face to be seen, they were black and faded to a bright red. She let out a sound as Naruto rubbed them softly, his hands quickly shot into the air.

"Sensitive maybe?" Naruto said, Hinata shrugged and Anzu blushed as she got up and sat down next to Izzy and Lilith as Genji stepped up to be inspected, already undoing the bandages, which were more proportioned in the area right above his ears. Hinata thought about the situation, she had seen three children with different pairs of horns on their heads and was about to see a fourth child with a pair of his own, she was not afraid or feeling judgmental at all, she had seen how nice these children were and what they were like. The last of Genji's bandages came off and revealed a pair of horns that were placed above his ears, they curled like the horns of a ram but hugged his head and were not long. Naruto followed the curve of his horns, and gently nudged them, which moved Genji's head, causing a grunt to come from the boy.

"You're like a cute sheep or ram" Hinata giggled, making Naruto laugh, causing Genji to blush while his friends 'bahh'd' at him, making the boy yell at everybody with a bright red face as they laughed more at his bashful attitude.

After everyone settled and finished their food (which was surprisingly still warm) and hinata changed clothes. The kids still had their torn close to rags that they were found in, naruto promised to buy them new clothes with the help of hinata. The group was just about to head out when Naruto stopped and looked back at the children.

"Naruto-kun, is everything okay?" hinata asked

"Yeah… kids maybe we should hide your horns…" he said still thinking

"But why nii-chan?"

"we don't know how the villagers could react" he said, the kids thought for a moment, hinata agreed, you don't know what could happen when civilians see four kids with horns walking around, the kids nodded in approval and naruto placed a henge on the children

"So where are we going nii-chan?"

"We're going to meet a couple of friends, people I grew up with, me and Hinata-chan are going to introduce you to them" he said with a smile

"Won't that take a while to meet everyone?" Hinata asked

"True…" Naruto said, then a light bulb appeared above his head and lit up.

"There it is again, what is that thing above your hea-" Lilith started

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, cutting of the confused girl off as she spoke as multiple Naruto's poof'd into existence.

"Naruto-kun…?" hinata asked

"We'll gather everyone into one spot, anywhere in particular?" one of the clones asked, making hinata stop and smile at the idea of having clones gather everybody, she then began to think about spots that everyone would gather at, a place everyone knew. It took a few moments then hinata turned to address the Naruto's.

"How about the Hokage tower? We can get Tsunade-sama, but let's be on the roof, it'll be a nicer view for the kids to look at Konoha." Naruto nodded in agreement, he liked the plan, a nice view with a round of introductions.

"Alright, you guys get everyone to meet us there, we'll get Tsunade." All the Naruto's nodded in agreement and began their search for their friends.

"lest go everybody" naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke was meditating in the Uchiha compound's front courtyard, mainly awaiting Sakura's arrival, he had begun to think about the past, how he hurt his friends and betrayed his village, he owed a lot to Naruto, because without him, Sasuke would have been in jail and shunned by everyone. He had been there for an hour, he started think about how sakura had even shunned him, until Naruto fixed their bond.

"Oi, Sasuke"

Sasuke opened his eyes, he didn't even realize how far into his thoughts that he was caught off guard, by a familiar presence, he grinned a little when he saw a blonde head of hair.

"Hey Naruto, what do you need?" Sasuke asked, then began to frown "you're a clone, is something wrong?"

The clone shook his head "the real me wants to gather everyone up at the Hokage tower, there's something I have to tell everyone, don't worry about the others, we're already getting everyone as we speak" naruto said "head to the tower, got it?" Sasuke nodded curious "Good, see you there" with that the clone dispersed.

Sasuke got up, re-adjusted his clothes and set off '_wonder what it is'_ he thought as he headed for the tower

Sakura was finally off her shift at the hospital and had begun heading for the Uchiha compound. For Sakura, it had taken her longer to fully accept Sasuke, he had tried to kill her and planned many attacks on the hidden leaf, she couldn't look at him the same anymore. Naruto had helped rebuild their bonds, but even that took time.

Sakura was just ten feet away from the corner when she saw Naruto jump down and started to look around, curious, she called out to him.

"Naruto!" she shouted, gaining his attention "looking for someone?" she asked

Naruto grinned and ran over to her "Sakura! Just the person one of us was looking for!"

"One of us?" Sakura asked, then understood, "You're a clone?"

"Yup, now listen, we're gathering people up at the Hokage tower, head there now, we already have people looking for everyone, just head on up-" he stopped abruptly, making Sakura raise an eyebrow

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, one of us already got Sasuke, just receiving the memory, anyway, just head over to the tower, okay? Good" with that the clone poof'd out of existence, leaving a curious pink haired shinobi.

'_Might as well'_ she thought and headed for the tower

Tenten, Neji, and Lee were training on their separate styles on each of the three posts, Tenten working with her normal fighting style of mixing weaponry with her fuinjutsu, Lee practicing his taijutsu by adding more small craters to the post, then Neji working on his gentle fist, slamming his palm into wood.

"Let's take a break guys" Tenten said, a little out of breath.

"NEVER! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL KEEP ME STRO-"

"Enough!" Tenten yelled as she slammed her fist into the top of his head.

"A rest sounds nice" Neji said, keeping the same stern face while watching his teammates bicker.

"did I come at a bad time?"

Team guy turned to address the familiar voice, Tenten stopped her onslaught against Lee, who, after seeing who it was, ran to greet his blonde headed friend.

"NARUTO! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND IT IS GOOD THAT YOU HAVE COME! PLEASE! SPAR WITH ME!" Lee shouted earning a smile from Naruto.

"Maybe later Lee, I'm a clone so I wouldn't be able to last long" naruto said

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked

"No, everything's fine don't worry" relieving his friends "there are a couple of us gathering everybody at the Hokage tower, I got something we have to tell everybody, head over there okay? Good" the clone dispersed without another word

"Sounds interesting"

"indeed"

"YOSH!"

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were all at a new restaurant, which was quickly becoming more of Choji's new favorite spot, they had made an agreement to meet up at least once a week to just hang out and be in each other's company. It was a normal Team ten day for Shikamaru, a little bit of shouting coming from Ino as she said that choji was eating too much, Choji just ignoring her and continued to stuff his face. Shikamaru tried to find something else to pay attention to, looking around the restaurant he found nothing.

"Damn, are they always this loud? I heard you guys from outside."

Shikamaru looked up from his seat to see naruto standing over him looking at the Bickering pair

"Yes always… anyway what brings you here?" he said

Naruto 'ahem' to get Ino's and Choji's attention, making them both look over and smile.

"Anyways" he started "I'm a clone if none of you noticed, and I've been sent by the boss to get everyone to gather up at the hokage's tower, don't worry nothing's wrong, Boss has gotta tell everyone something, head there okay? Good" and the clone disappeared in a light cloud of white smoke.

"Alright well…" Shikamaru looked over at choji and Ino "finish up, I'm interested in what he has to tell us" both of them nodded, and choji shoveled the rest of the food into his face.

Sai was leaving the ink store, his plan was to head to the park and draw the scenery, maybe a few children there to if there were some, he did not plan to see Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru there, but he did enjoy the company. They talked about past missions, funny memories; they just talked about good times all together.

Sai painted the park, the green grass, the tall still-growing trees, the flowers, the buildings that surrounded the area. After he was done Kiba, Shino and he stood to admire his work, Shino gave him thumbs up and Kiba clapped him on the back.

"Nice job as usual Sai"

The trio turned to the sound of the voice that complimented Sai's work, all three of them smiled, even Shino, at the speaker.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you here?" Shino asked

"I'm gathering people up to go to the Hokage tower, no nothing's wrong, I have to tell everybody something, head up there okay? Everyone else is on their way, we're on the roof." Naruto said before dispersing

Kiba, Sai, and Shino just nodded, Sai gathered up his things and headed for their new destination, they didn't question the reason of their friend they had free time anyway.

Naruto and the group had walked into Tsunade's office to get her only to find her asleep once again, on the way, they had decided to also get Shizune as well, not wanting to leave her out of the picture. Naruto had received the memories of the clones as they dispersed, and told the group that everyone was on their way, dispersing the extra clones while telling them.

Naruto pondered what to do, since waking up their Hokage was a bad idea, he held his hand to his chin and then slapped his forehead, he turned to Shizune, who understood, she was the only person Tsunade would not harm. Shizune crossed the room and around the desk, slowly putting a hand on her lady's shoulder, giving a gentle shake, watching as Tsunade shot up from the desk looking around to see whoever woke her up, her eyes finally settling on Naruto and hinata and raised her eyebrows, they were holding hands but didn't question the scene.

"What can I do for you brat and Ms. Hyuuga?" she asked

"We're going to tell everybody something and introduce everyone to the kids, c'mon we're going to the roof" he said waving for her to come along, making Tsunade sigh audibly, but getting up anyway.

"Know what this is about?" Tsunade asked Shizune, who shook her head.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough"

…..

Naruto and the group did not have to wait long for everyone to arrive, and to make sure their timing was right, naruto kept the henge on the children

Everyone arrived almost at the same time, coming to the roof minutes apart from each other, as everyone got there, they had started to ask questions of why they were there. Naruto just smiled and raised his hand for silence.

"I know you all are wondering why I asked you to come here, well there are people I want to introduce you too, now usually it wouldn't be big like this but they are with us until baa-chan figures out what to do. So I want all of you to treat them with kindness okay?" everyone nodded and naruto turned to the children.

"want to introduce yourselves" receiving a nod

The first to step up was Anzu, wearing a bright big smile and brave eyes "My name is Anzu! I was rescued by Nii-chan her-" pointing to Sakura "I like taking care of my little sister and my friends and I think nii-chan is awesome!" earning a smile from everyone including naruto.

The next was Izzy, at first everyone was confused, they didn't think the boy could see with the protective eye covers "My name is Izzy, I can see what nii-chan and ms. Sakura call 'chakra' meaning I can see you so don't worry, I look up to nii-chan and want to protect my friends and those who need help." The boy said proudly, naruto smiling at his little speech.

The next to move forward was lilith, shyly walking out in front of everyone, she looked over to naruto and hinata, earning a reassuring nod "My… my name is lilith… i think naruto is brave and ms. Hinata is pretty, I want to be like both of them…" making hinata blush and naruto laugh.

Finally Genji walked up "my name is genji… that's all I got" making naruto laugh and Anzu facepalm

Everyone started to introduce themselves, neji was impressed with Izzy's ability to see through the protective covers, testing to see what exactly the boy could see. Anzu was being brave and starting conversations with everyone, she really liked Akamaru and began to pet him, which he accepted with his tongue out and rolled over on his back as she rubbed his stomach, making everyone laugh. Lilith was shy and stood near Hinata, everyone thought she was like a smaller version of the Hyuuga heiress, making the girl blush to receive so much attention. Genji was receiving a lot of attention from the girls, saying he was cute and otherwise handsome, the poor boy was too red to even speak.

All in all the children were having a great time, laughing and joking with everybody, the children were so comfortable with everyone, everybody stayed up on the roof still, not caring where they were having fun just as long as it was nice. After a while the kids came up to naruto and Tsunade, everyone settling down just a bit as Izzy spoke to them

"Nii-chan we've had so much fun today, everyone is so nice and its co comfortable here" he said as his companions agreed "you've showed us so much kindness and you only just met us, you've made us the happiest we can be we don't want this to end" he continued, naruto becoming more curious, his smile never leaving

"I hope that if it would be okay…" he said addressing naruto and Tsunade "if maybe…"

"Yes…?" Tsunade asked

"…we can stay here…?"

**Aaaaaaaaaaand bam! CLIFFHANGER! I didn't expect this chapter to be long but eh, hope you like it. now I realized that those who became interested in this story after the 2****nd**** chapter was mainly because of the lemon wasn't it? ahah I bet it is, sorry for right now, we need to get some stuff out of the way before that! Stay tuned!**

**Ps. After I make the fifth chapter I will do a page answering some questions involving the story and idea's and such, so please feel free to ask, mainly its some author notes to show what the sotry would have been or whatever.**


	4. Updates

Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Course you didn't I'm too new lol, now I have an update, on NFS… err I guess you could say a few updates and certain thoughts on whats been going on, this means not just concerning NFS

Firstly; I keep looking back at NFS and feel that it could be re-written to be so much better, I have left plot holes. I want to start my story off differently, now I will still have the four children of course, I love my OC's, but meeting them will be in a different way, I've been reading different stories and feel that I can write this so much better than what the story is now.

Secondly; I have Ideas for at least 3 stories, one involving more of the aspect of Naruto and the Jinchuurikis, another involving a certain Dojutsu, which I assure you, will not be like others where naruto awakens a bloodline during a fight—still unsure what I'm saying? You'll see soon enough hopefully—and another idea that came to me from reading two different stories of where Naruto is transferred to another village. I also am planning another story involving a NarutoxOC since I finally understood what that was lol

Thirdly; I thank everyone for the support of this story I really do, but be honest with me, you knew that this story could have been better, I feel kind of like a noob to be honest.

Lastly; I am still in school, I'm sixteen—and a perverted teen at that, I mean did you see that smut? Awesome right I know—I hope you guys will continue to support my change of plans concerning my writing and I believe your reading entertainment, if that's the right word.

Thank you for your time and I hope you'll stay tuned for my newest stories.


End file.
